


Of Popcorn and Sticky Floors

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah takes Luke to see some old movie. Luke gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Popcorn and Sticky Floors

Luke fidgets in the narrow theater chair, trying unsuccessfully to focus on the faded black and white scene playing out on the screen in front of him. He glances to his right, but his boyfriend is totally engrossed in the film. Luke sighs softly, shifts again in his seat. He really wishes he could enjoy this, at least for Noah's sake. But he honestly doesn't understand how anyone could enjoy these old movies so much. They're _ancient_. No one even talks like that anymore.

Luke doesn't even realize that he's still fidgeting until he feels Noah's shoulder bump against his gently. "Watch the movie," he scolds, eyes still glued to the screen. Luke sighs louder this time, feeling bored and petulant. He can't believe he paid actual money to see this. Besides, when Noah said he had something special planned for this evening, Luke had sort of thought he meant...well, sex. He'd sat in class all day thinking up the most dirty, depraved acts that he could imagine Noah might have planned for them. This didn't exactly make the list.

He manages to last another few minutes, but then he just can't take it anymore. He has to do _something_. He takes a glance around the half-full theater. There's no one in their immediate row, and the couples closest to them all seem pretty occupied with the movie. Deciding it's relatively safe enough, Luke slowly moves his hand onto Noah's thigh. Noah smiles softly, but his eyes still stay fixed in front of him. _That just won't do_.

"What are you doing?" Noah hisses, as Luke fumbles to undo the button on his jeans.

Luke can't help but smirk victoriously when he looks up and is met with his boyfriend's stern glare. "What do you think I'm doing?" he whispers back, moving to lower the zipper. Noah grabs his wrist, halting his movements.

"We're in a movie theater, Luke! There are other people here, for fuck's sake."

Luke leans in close to Noah's ear, tugging softly at the lobe with his teeth. "I know," he whispers hotly, and he doesn't imagine the low moan that Noah makes in response.

Without pretense, Luke shoves Noah's hand aside and pulls the zipper down the rest of the way, reaching into Noah's briefs and wrapping his hand around Noah's cock. "Already hard for me, aren't you," Luke's mouth is still pressed up against Noah's ear, his hand working steadily. "You like the idea of me jerking you off here, in front of one of your precious old movies, in front of all these people."

Noah swallows thickly, the softest of whimpers escaping his lips. Suddenly, Luke's hand is gone, but only long enough to push down Noah's underwear and release his erection completely. With the better angle now, Luke jerks his hand even more frantically, bites softly at the edge of Noah's jaw. "All they would have to do is glance over here and they would know, Noah. They would see me pumping your dick. They would see how much you want it. Wouldn't they?"

Noah's whole body shudders and he gives the smallest of nods. His hips snap up involuntarily to meet Luke's movements. "I've been thinking about you all day," Luke continues, "about all the things I was going to do to you when we got home. Do you want to hear what I have planned for you tonight, Noah?"

"Fuck, yes." It's more breath than actual sound, but Luke hears it all the same.

"First I'm going to tie you up to the bedposts," Luke says, his voice coming out slightly huskier, losing some of its clipped control, "I love you like that. All spread out and hard, begging me to touch you, to fuck you." Noah's breath catches slightly as Luke's thumb drags over the head of his cock. "But I won't fuck you Noah, not yet. First I'll slip on a cock ring, to make sure you won't come without my permission." Luke pauses, kisses gently at Noah's ear. "You won't come without my permission, will you?"

Noah whimpers low in the back of his throat, but he manages to shake his head 'no'.

"Good boy," Luke praises, reaching down to fondle Noah's balls. "And once the ring is on good and tight, I'll use one of your favorite toys to open you up, nice and loose. Fuck you with it until you're blind with lust, until you're almost sobbing from your need to come."

Noah moans, low and primal. He shoves his fist against his mouth to muffle the sound, but Luke feels Noah's shudder all the way through his body. "Then, I'll let you suck me," he whispers, his movements alternating from painfully fast to almost excruciatingly slow - bringing Noah almost to the brink before easing off again. "I'll bring my dick to your lips and let you taste it, push into the hot heat of your mouth, slam down against the back of your throat. That's how you like it, isn't it baby? When I come in your mouth - when I let you lick out the last drop."

Noah's knuckles are turning white against his mouth, and Luke can feel the telltale clenching of his boyfriend's balls. He stills his movements, grabs firmly at the base of Noah's cock. "Did I say you could come yet?" Noah's whimper is audible even from behind his hand. He shakes his head 'no'. When Luke is sure he's back from the edge, he resumes his strokes, his words. "After I come, you'll still be so keyed up, helpless to touch yourself, the vibrator pulsing relentlessly against your prostate. I'll stroke you then, like I am now, and you'll beg me to let you come. Won't you?"

Noah lets out a choked sob against his knuckles. It sounds a lot like 'please'. Luke strokes Noah faster, the words spilling out almost on their own accord now. "Then, only then, will I fuck you, Noah. I'll pull out the toy and shove my cock into your ass, all in one movement. Fuck into you so hard that you think you might pass out from the pleasure. And just when I'm about to come inside you, I'll slide off the cock ring and you'll come harder than you ever have in your life."

Right on cue, Noah's entire body clenches, and he spills onto Luke's hand, his jeans, the back of the seat in front of him. He moans into his fist and wraps the other hand around Luke, clutching at the nape of his neck. The aftershocks seem to go on for hours, and Noah merely clings to Luke, riding them out.

Finally, he comes down enough to lower his fist - the bite marks showing up an angry red against his knuckles. Luke kisses them gently, then pulls Noah in for a real kiss, all heat and lust. "Fuck, Luke," Noah whispers, awed. He seems unconcerned now with the fact that they're still in a very public place, his cock hanging out of his jeans, his _come_ coating the seat in front of him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers hotly, pulling at Luke's hand.

"What about the movie?" Luke teases, hands working to zip Noah back up.

Noah looks almost confused for a moment, his eyes scanning Luke's face before resting on the curve of his bottom lip.

"What movie?"


End file.
